And They Say That A Hero Can Save Us
by Juliet Found Her Romeo
Summary: everyone just broke apart, and fallowed there own path. At night Sasuke and Naruto return,and Naruto's dieing.They all get invites to a party but UN the party house is a jail house . how can there hero save them when he's dieing full sum inside
1. Prelog

**And They Say That A Hero Can Save Us**

Summery: After Sasuke left everyone just broke apart, and fallowed there own path. But now, in the dead of night a blond and a Dark hair'd shinobi return. It's Naruto and Sasuke, and Naruto's dieing. Sasuke stays for a while, but they all find out how different everyone really is. What the hell happened to everyone? As if the chaos isn't bad enough, the gang gets invites to a party, all but Naruto. But when the party turns into a jail house that leaves them powerless. How can there Hero save them when he's dieing?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Itachi and Orchimaru wouldn't be alive **

**Prolog:**

Sasuke sat on the roof of the hospital, he moved the bottle back and forth in mid air with his 2 fingers. _Why did I come back after so long?_

_Sasuke-kun!_ A familiar voice rang in side his head. _Damn what happened while he was gone, there all to quiet? Like Hinata. _That just bugged him. _Everyone is so different. _Sasuke heard footsteps, and turned around to see Naruto standing there.

"I thought they told you not to walk?" Sasuke asked turning back around and looking out at the night sky.

"So" Naruto replied with a grin, though it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. Sasuke shook his head.

"Loser" Sasuke replied, Naruto sat down beside him. Naruto still wore the same outfit he just looked older and more mature. His blond hair was covered with dirt, his face had cuts.

Naruto didn't replied, he didn't know what to say. Had 10 years really changed them both so much? He wasn't quit sure of the answer.

Sakura and Ino walked into the hospital, one thing or should I say person on there mind. Naruto. They ran down to his room.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried as she opened the door, but was left speechless

"Well!" Ino asked impatiently

"he's not here" Sakura replied

"What!" Ino said pushing past Sakura into the empty room. Sakura followed behind her, both stared around the room looking for any sign that Naruto was still there. Sakura reached into her pocket when she saw a something. Sakura light a cigarette, Ino turned around as she heard the click of the lighter. "Sakura!" Ino said glaring at her

"What?" Sakura asked, putting the lighter back. Ino pointed to a sign that read no smoking. "So" Sakura said and sat on the open window sill. Ino shook her head at her friend. "Ino there's a shirt on the chair behind you" Sakura said Ino turned around to see a bloody dark blue shirt.

"So?" Ino said holding the shirt up to examine it.

"Look at the back" Ino did so.

"What how?" Ino asked walking over to sakura shirt in hand.

"I have no clue how that bastered got back here" Sakura took the cigarette out and blew out the smoke.

"Yea I wonder were Naruto is?"

"What's wrong with Sakura-Chan?" Ino and Sakura turned to see Naruto standing in the door way.

"Naruto!" both girls screamed, and ran over to him and hugged him. Naruto hadn't been in the village much for the past 10 years. He was mostly out training or on a mission with Juryia.

"What are you doing here?" A Naruto asked

"we came to see you" Ino replied as Sakura put the cigarette back in her mouth. Naruto stared in horror at her, Ino noticed and decide to explain. Sakura walked back to the window. "She's hasn't been on them long "Naruto nodded "but that's what happens when people leave" Ino muttered

"What did you say Ino?"

"Nothing Naruto" she replied quickly

"What's he doing here?" Sakura asked pointing, the blue shirt in Ino's hand.

"He brought me back Sakura-Chan he's the one who saved me" Naruto replied Now Sakura stared at Naruto, long with Ino.

"Why?" Sakura asked softly looking at the floor

"What?" he replied

"What does he want?" she said louder this time

"I don't know, though he's on the roof" he replied Sakura put the cigarette out and threw it out the window. She walked out the door heading towards the roof. Ino shook her head again.

"I'll go make sure they don't kill each other" Ino said throwing Sasuke's shirt on the chair

"Hey Wait Don't Leave Me!" Naruto cried

"we'll come on" she replied

Sasuke stared at the ground, moving the bottle in his hand. _What did Naruto mean by that? 'People change Sasuke, people change'._

"So it's true the A-hole really is back from hell" Sasuke turned around to see Sakura. There were faint rings around her eyes, she looked tired. Then again anyone would be at 2 A.M. Her pink bubblegum hair looked orangish, though she had black baggy pants and a black shirt on.

"So we meet again wicked witch of the west" Sasuke replied Ino and Naruto appeared behind Sakura, both said nothing. Sasuke and Sakura were in a stare down.

After 5 minutes of them staring each other down Ino had enough, and whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto went next to Sasuke and Ino next to Sakura. Naruto and Ino hit Sasuke and Sakura on the head, causing both to blink ending the stare down.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled clutching his side in pain.

"Ino, get a nurse to Naruto's room " Ino nodded, and ran down the stairs. Sasuke put down the bottle and put Naruto on his back. Sasuke walked down the side of the building careful to make any sudden moves that would cause Naruto more pain. Sasuke stepped down on to the window of Naruto's room and on to the floor. Sasuke put Naruto on the bed, seconds later Ino came in with a nurse. Who gave Naruto a shot to ease the pain. Now that Sasuke was in the light of the room, you could see the bandages around his ribs.

"was he walking again? " the nurse asked , Sasuke shook his head no .The nurse left and Sakura came in almost running into the nurse , but the nurse stopped her from entering . She looked up at her.

"Am sorry miss but visiting hours are over you too "she said pointing to Ino who was going to protest, but Sakura shook her head. The 2 left in silence.

"Young man were is you're room?" she asked

"301" he replied the nurse nodded and left. Sasuke left out the window and returned with the bottle of sake he had on the roof. Sasuke's room was right next to Naruto's 300.


	2. Invites

(A/N:I know I kind of left you guys on a cliff hanger but , it was late when I wrote that , Btw chapter 1 was the prolog gomen about that .)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Invites**

**3 days later...**

3 days seemed to drag on for them. Well reason being, everyone was getting alone oh so well.

Naruto was still in the hospital, come to find out. He had, had an open wound near his heart. It mange to miss his heart, but it didn't stop the poison from getting to his heart. The doctors got out what they could, which was most of it. Though they don't know how much is still in Naruto, obviously it's not a fast acting poison. How long he'll live they have no Idea. Though Sasuke and Naruto figured out later that, the poison was due to the fact that Naruto was stab with a Kuni. The kuni unfortunately was a posioness one duh.

Though Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino etc., all visited him one by one. That made Naruto happy to see them all again.

* * *

Ino opened the door to Naruto's room.

"Naruto!" she said waving something in front of him.

"Nani?"

"I just got this invite to a party!" Ino was practically yelling in Naruto's ear

"Ok I'm not deaf"

"gomen" she said looking at the ground

"So who else got one?"

"everyone didn't you?"

"no, not that I know of"

"oh" she replied and put the invitation in her pocket. A few minutes past of silence, though Ino couldn't stand it. "Sakura said she wasn't coming today she has to work"

"oh I was looking forward to it" Though Naruto grew older, he didn't out grow his crush on Sakura.

"She said she mitt try and visit when she has nothing to do, because she does work here in the hospital somewhere" Naruto grinned

"cool" Ino nodded

"Naruto have they said anything?"

"no" he replied, his happiness was gone. Ino sighed, she hated waiting.

"when are they going to let you know?" she thought out loud

"I don't know Ino" he replied softly. The door slid open, there was Shikamaru.

"Shika!" Ino cried running over to him and hugging him.

"Ino, I want to live"

"oh" she said releasing him from her death grip of a hug.

"here Naruto" Shikamaru gave him a basket of food

"thank you Shikamaru" Shikamaru just nodded. Naruto was eating an apple when he noticed something, different about Shikamaru and Ino. Then he noticed that Shikamaru and Ino were holding hands. Naruto never thought that loud-mouth Ino and Lazy Shikamaru would be a couple, but they just proved him wrong. Ino must have noticed what Naruto was thinking because she laughed; of course Naruto looked at her confused.

"you didn't know?" Shikamaru asked Naruto shook his head no.

"we've been together about 3 months "Ino said laughing again

"congrats" Shikamaru and Ino nodded "anything else happen while I was gone?"

"well if you count Neji's drinking habit, and Hinata well becoming like,... you an-"

"how is she like me she's all shy"

"she's loud annoying outgoing like you used to be" Ino replied Naruto nodded "If you count Ten-ten having a girl and having no idea who hell the dad is then nope nothing happened" Ino finished, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I missed a lot"

"yup you did"

"everything happens when am not looking or am not around" Naruto whined

"stop complaining loser" Shikamaru, Ino and Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. Ino glared at him, which puzzled Shikamaru. he just kept looking from Ino to Sasuke and back. Sasuke was wearing about the same as before, just shorts. Ino was tempted to stare at Sasuke but knew this was not the same Sasuke that she knew when she was little, besides she has Shika now.

"Sasuke did you get an invitation?" Naruto asked Sasuke just nodded, Naruto glared at the ground as if it did something wrong. Ino was starting to feel uncomfortable in there due to Sasuke's presence.

"Naruto am going to check up with Sakura then am going to leave" Ino said walking towards the door.

"ok by Ino" Ino left

"Ino! wait" Shikamaru said rolling his eyes running to catch up with Ino.

* * *

"Ino he's changed for the worst" Sakura complained walking down the hall, Ino stopped in front of her.

"Sakura where has he been?" Sakura stared at her fro a moment before replying

"with Orchimaru"

"right and what do you think he could do besides train eat and sleep?"

"anything, but still that's n-"

"Sakura, what is there to do when you're alone?"

"nothing, but that gives him no reason to drink" Sakura walked pasted Ino" I have things to do Ino, see you at the party later"

"Sakura did you ever think, loneliness isn't the reason why he drinks" Sakura stopped her eyes widened, she didn't turn around. She kept on walking to a patient's room. Ino just sighed and walked back towards the main desk, meeting up with Shika.

* * *

**The Next Day... **

Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Ten-ten and Hinata all met up in the park. That was the plan from the beginning even if some of them, mainly the guys disagreed with it.

"ok everyone's here" Hinata said, everyone nodded "alright let's go" they nodded again and followed her.

When they arrived at the house, where the party was supposed to be. The house looked pretty inviting, except for the dead creepy looking tree. Other then that the house looked nice. Hinata walked up followed by Neji and Ten-ten. Then Sasuke, Sakura, and finally Ino, Shikamaru. Hinata knocked on the door, Kakashi opened the door to many people's relief. They all filed in one by one.

"go ahead movies games food" Kakashi said pointing to the games and movies on a shelf. Then to the food on a long table. The guys went and looked at the games, while the girls were looking for a good movie to watch.

A few minutes later Kakashi thought he mitt have to knock them all out. Well see the guys being Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke wanted to play Halo 2 on the Xbox on the big screen TV. While the girls being Sakura and Ino wanted to watch The Hills Have Eyes. Kakashi tried reasoning with the teens but they were being stubborn. Sasuke and Sakura where yelled at each other.

"Halo!"

"movie!"

"Halo!"

"Movie!"

"Halo!"

"Movie!"

"Halo!"

"Mov-"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to see Hinata was the one who yelled "Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke go play Halo in another room" Hinata said

"shesh"

"man you're cousin must be pmsing" Sasuke muttered

"yeah" Neji replied

"I AM NOT!" Hinata yelled at them. The guys just walked down the hall to find another room. Sakura and Ino stuck there tongues out at the retreating boys. At about noon the guys appeared again complaining that they were hungry. Kakashi told them that they could have anything in the kitchen. The girls joined them when there movie finished there movie, which was House of Wax. Of course the girls screamed during the movie, and the guys came running in. Thought they didn't mean to scare the guys they just thought it was really creepy that the guy's skin could be peeled off and see his muscles. The guys muttered some stuff about girls then went back to eating.

"Kakashi do you have any Sake!" Sasuke yelled from the kitchen.

"no he doesn't Sasuke!" Sakura yelled back

"shut up!"

"no!"

"actually I don't Sasuke" Kakashi said walking in to the kitchen

"damn" Sasuke and Neji said

"ready" Ino said

"yep" Sakura replied

"1,...2,..3, DRUNKS!" both girls yelled Sasuke and Neji walked in to the living room, glaring at both girls.

"bitchs" one of them muttered though the girls didn't hear it

"hey Ino I think they like there new name , they even came to it" Sakura said laughing Sasuke and Neji just looked at each other and smirked then returned to the kitchen .

"what's up with them?"

"I have no clue"

"I don't think I want to know either"

"you're probably right" The girls wanted to eat in the living room why, who knows.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked please review . Was it me or was there somthing werid about Kakashi Sensai? 


	3. Pranks,and Trapped

**Disclaimer: still don't own Naruto though I wish I did**

**_Sakura talking to Ino Inside her Soul _**

_Ino inside Sakura's Soul talking _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pranks, and Trapped**

Sasuke and Neji walked out the kitchen after they finish eating. They walked past the girls and down the hall and into the room were Sakura's stuff was. They found one of her perfume bottles. Neji held the bottle while Sasuke poured blue dye into the bottle. Neji screwed the top back on and check it by spraying it into Sasuke's hair, dyeing that part a light blue. Sasuke grabbed the bottle and sprayed it in Neji's hair dyeing, his hair. Neji sprayed him back, and well the just kept going back and forth.

By now 30 percent of there hair had been dyed, possible more. Plus there was a crowd watching the 2 boys. The crowd being Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Hinata. Kakashi, Hinata, Sakura and Ino were laughing at the boys spraying each other with perfume. No matter how entertaining Kakashi thought this was, he decided to break it up. Kakashi grabbed the bottle and watched the 2 boys. Sasuke and Neji glared at each other for a minute then stomped off, dragging an unwilling Shikamaru with them. Kakashi handed Sakura her perfume and left. Sakura stared at it for a second then shrugged her shoulders and put it back in its place in her bag.

Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke were now in Ino's room, setting up a bucket of water to fall when she opened the door. Though I think Sasuke and Neji were drunk, because they had the door opened and Shikamaru was standing below it with a lit cigarette. They were trying to balance it on the door frame, on ladders which was oh so bright. Where they got the ladders I have no clue, it could have been from Kakashi's garage behind his house who knows. Shikamaru forgot about them being on ladders and leaned against Neji's and shook it a little, but just enough to make Neji lose his grip on the bucket. Neji's sudden lose of grip surprised Sasuke and well he ended up dropping the bucket. The bucket landed on Shikamaru, Shikamaru took the bucket off his head now wet. His cigarette was out, he turned at stared up at them. Sasuke glared down at Shikamaru. Shikamaru shook his head, and headed off to his room to dry off.

I swear that bucket rattled his brain, cause later when the girls were watching another movie. Shikamaru decided to walk out his boxers, which made Ino past out and Sakura ended up catching her. Shikamaru paid no mind and grabbed a bag of chips and went back to his room.

* * *

"see I told you she would" Shikamaru said

"alright she did here" Neji said giving Shikamaru 20 bucks.

"ok Neji you're turn" Sasuke said Neji nodded and left.

* * *

Ten-ten was eating some popcorn when Neji came out dressed the same as Shikamaru nothing but boxers. The popcorn failed to reach Ten-ten's mouth as Neji stopped right in front of her to ask Kakashi sensai something. After Neji asked Kakashi sensai about sleeping arrangements, he left to go back to Shikamaru's room. As Neji left he heard a thud, Neji smirked. Hinata and Sakura looked over at Ten-ten and shook their heads, as Ten-ten was lying on the floor with popcorn all over her.

* * *

"well Neji?" Shikamaru asked

"she fell over" he replied "you're turn Uchiha" Sasuke nodded and left

"he isn't going to do it, none of them like him" Shikamaru said Neji just nodded

* * *

Sasuke walked out into the living room, both Ino and Sakura stopped stuffing there faces. Sasuke proceeded to get some cans of soda. Sasuke walked back past them and to Shikamaru's room.

"Ino are we awake?" Sakura asked

"I do not know?" she replied Then Ten-ten and Hinata hit the 2 girls.

"you are awake" Ten-ten replied

"Well I could have sworn we were dreaming" Sakura said

"why do you say that?" Te-ten asked

"cause Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru all walked out here in there boxers, hello!"

"oh yeah" Ten-ten blushed as she remember Neji coming out.

"pathetic" Hinata said

"are you ok Hinata?" Ino asked

"yep" she replied

"you sure?"

"yep"

"positive"

"no"

"damn it I hoping she would fall for it" Ino muttered

"am not stupid Ino" Hinata retorted

* * *

"man Sasuke you have lost it" Shikamaru said

"shut up" he retorted

"you've lost the babes Sasuke" Neji said

"kusohitus"** (translation: shithead) **Neji just glared.

The guys slept in Shikamaru's room and passed out due to tiredness after playing Halo Halo2 and other games all night long. The girls were in there own rooms, they made themselves go to bed before they pasted out.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Shikamaru woke up and went to go to the bathroom.

"what the hell?" he said as he tried opening the door again "stupid thing " he muttered as he tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn't turn. Shikamaru walked over to the window and removed the curtains. "is this some kind of sick joke!" he said as he looked at the window there were bars in the window so people couldn't get and nobody could get out. Shikamaru walked over to Sasuke and shook him "Sasuke get up something is wrong"

"go away loser" he replied

"come on get up" Sasuke didn't move, so he walked over to Neji. "Neji wake up"

"Byukgan" he said in his sleep and sure enough is was actived, Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Neji Hinata is dating Naruto" Neji's eyes snapped open

"where is he?" Neji asked sitting up

"no where I just need you to get up"

"why?"

"go open the door" Neji got up and tried opening the door "what the ..." he said banging on the door now.

"Neji you do know you're byukugan is actived " Shikamaru said

"yea I knew that" he said Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "seems to be a metal door in front of this one that's why we can't get out"

"well we kind of have to, what about the girls?"

"oh yeah I forgot about them for a second"

"Neji where the hell is you're brain"

"in bed"

"what about sleepy beauty?" he said referring to Sasuke

"hang on a sec" Neji walked over to Sasuke" hey Sasuke, cherry Blossom is dating the Fox" Sasuke eye's snapped open like Neji's did

"that basterd" Sasuke said rushing to the door "what the hell why won't it open?"

"there's a metal door on the outside so we can't leave" Neji explained

"and the windows?"

"bars" Shikamaru replied

"What the that crap" Sasuke said "what about the girls"

"don't know I there probably in the same predicament as us " Neji replied bang bang bang "huh?"

"could that have been the girls?" Shikamaru asked

"could be with Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu" Sasuke said

"yeah that's right" Neji said

"I think Neji's lost his brain" Sasuke said

"yep" Shikamaru agreed.

* * *

**With the Girls,... **

_Sakura _w_ere trapped _

**_"what the hell? Ino?"_**

_yes Sakura am in you're soul and I need to tell you something_

**_"hurry up its cramp as is"_**

_alright, were trapped_

**_"what the crap, just great just great and the guys"_**

_I don't know, but listen am jutsu is about done if you understand this and heard me bang on the door 3 times after I release and I'll get back after I tell the others_

**_"right"_**

_ release!_

"ok give Ino a minute to regain consciousness and,..." Bang bang bang Sakura waited for a second and nothing happened Bang bang bang "I guest Ino heard me " Sakura said sliding to the floor as the full weight of the situation hit her .

* * *

**Back with the Guys ,...**

"I got it; I'll just use my fire jutsu and burn the walls"

"you moron! you'll kill us "Shikamaru said

"how?" Neji asked

"what did you do get drunk on soda?" Shikamaru asked the 2 boys in question just whistled and looked away "or was it something else?" The 2 just looked away like they were angels, dream on people there not." we have bigger problems"

"you should be one to talk" Neji replied as Shikamaru lit up a cigarette

"shut up Neji"

"any Ideas" Sasuke said

"yea what if one of us climbs through the vent" Shikamaru suggested

"why not all three of us then we can work on getting the girls out"

"right" Neji and Shikamaru agreed

* * *

A/N: really freaky, can they get to the girls before they suffocate? Can they even get out themselves? Who knows, Maybe a hero will show up please review nobody reviewed yet please review


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: I am really sorry for those of you that like this story but am not going to be updating until somtime after January 21 . The reason being Is I have distric 5. Which is bunch kids from different schools where I live get together and play one big concert. And I have 6 songs to learn then and plus normal band songs. But you get my drift my life's just really busy right now . **

**Misty  
**


	5. Escape ?

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, if I did the Uchiha Clan would still be around A/n: yeah I know I said wouldn't update for a while but who cares I am anyways on with the story**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Escape?**

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling, towards the vent. They all looked at each other, watching each other trying to see what the other was thinking.

"Shikamaru should be on bottom" Neji said Sasuke nodded

"One of you 2 would the best for the bottom "Neji and Sasuke looked at each and nodded. They both held out there fists, and got ready. "Draw" Sasuke and Neji kept there fists out

"Ha paper beats rock Uchiha" Neji said

"Crack head" Sasuke muttered

"What did you say Uchiha?" Neji asked

"Not you the lazy crack head" he said pointing at Shikamaru

"What me? You drunken bum" Shikamaru retorted

"Yeah right, am not the one inhaling acids"

"Am not the one who drinks and losses the control over my own body"

"Would you 2 shut up for 2 seconds" Sasuke and Shikamaru both looked at Neji weirdly "finally look Uchiha's on the bottom am in the middle and Shikamaru is on the top got it"

"Hn" Shikamaru nodded Sasuke stood below the vent and Neji climbed on top of him and Shikamaru on top of him.

10 minutes later...

"Would you hurry up "Sasuke Said

"There are screw's I have to undo" Shikamaru replied

"Well do it faster this isn't easy holding both of you up" Sasuke complained

"Shut up Uchiha" Neji said Sasuke just looked towards the door. Shikamaru got the screws out a few minutes later and the top for the vent crashed to the floor. Shikamaru climbed up into the vent.

"Ok am good come on Neji" Shikamaru said lowering one hand for Neji to grab. It took a couple of times before Neji could grab it. With some help from Sasuke Shikamaru pulled Neji up into the vent. Neji nodded once he was in the vent and Shikamaru crawled farther down the shaft.

"Now how am I supposed to get up there?" Sasuke asked

"Get something to stand on Uchiha" Neji said and after muttering a few curses Sasuke returned with a chair. Neji lowered his hand and Sasuke grabbed it, Neji was in the process of pulling Sasuke up when Shikamaru came back.

"We have a problem" he said

"can it wait" Neji replied and Shikamaru helped him bring Sasuke up to the vent.

"What is it crack head?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru ignored Sasuke's insult.

"There's a fire and I think it's near the girl's room" Shikamaru said

"Ok how are we going to get them?" Neji asked

"like how we got out we'll have to get each one separately" Shikamaru replied

"Ok I'll get Sakura" Sasuke said

"I'll get Ten-ten" Neji said

"I'll get Ino and we'll all meet at Hinata's room"

"Ok"

"Hn" the 3 headed for each room. They all had the same thing on there mind, hoping the girls were fine.

* * *

**With Sasuke, **

Sasuke was crawling along the vent, looking through the openings to make sure that he was going the right way. He finally found Sakura's room, he almost had a fit when he saw that there were flames in her room. He quickly undid the screws the vent cover fell to the ground. Sasuke jumped down thankful that the flames were just near the door. He noticed Sakura slumped on the floor unconscious, he didn't bother trying to wake her. Sasuke just picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Now he had to figure out how to get back to the vent. Sasuke thought for a minute, then he got it. He gathered his chakra to the soles of his feet and walked up the wall and onto the ceiling to the vent. He put Sakura in it then climbed in him self. Sasuke held Sakura and shook her gently.

"Sakura come on wake up, come on we have to keep moving" she moved her head and groaned "come on Sakura this is no time to place games" Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and stared at the side of the vent. "Sakura let's go we have to move" Sasuke urged her, Sakura sat up and looked at him in bewilderment. Sasuke started crawling down the vent towards Hinata's room, Sakura followed without question.

"What happened I we were trapped but,...?"

"Shikamaru Neji and I escaped through the vents and found that there was a fire so we each went and got one of you?" As Sasuke finished Neji appeared with Ten-ten behind him and Shikamaru with Ino behind him. The 6 of them headed for Hinata's room. They undid the screws to Hinata's room. Hinata was against the wall the flames were surrounding her. Neji walked on the ceiling same as Sasuke did before, Neji walked down the wall and reached out his hand which Hinata grabbed. Neji then brought Hinata back to the vent, Hinata had a few minor burns so did Neji, though his hair was a couple inches shorter now. But they knew they had to move so it went Neji, Ten-ten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Once they reach the living room, the guys worked to undo the screws. Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke got out first and caught the girls as they jumped down. There hopes of leaving died when they saw another metal door, and bars in the windows.

"How do we get out now?" Ino asked, everyone looked at her like she was stupid

"Sasuke you can do fire Justus's right?" Shikamaru asked

"Hn"

"Ok Sasuke start heating that up" he said pointing to the door, Sasuke didn't want to take orders but he was the only one with a plan. "Sakura Ino go get water from the kitchen" the two nodded and ran off to the kitchen. When they came back, Shikamaru told Sasuke to stop and had the girls pour water on where he was just using the jutsu. It made a small hole in the door.

"What was that?" Hinata said because she heard a scratching noise coming from the other side of the door.

* * *

A/N: sticks tongue out ha ha cliffy cliffy, though I know what happens do you? R&R please I really want to know opinions on this 


	6. Sadness into Kindness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Little by Little's song**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sadness into Kindness**

_Turning sadness in to kindness, your uniqueness into strength it's okay to get lost so begin walking once again, once again._

Hinata tried to look out the window, but couldn't see anyone out there and it bugged her. "Naruto" she whispered, she was scared and she wanted more then anything now to be with him. But she was trapped and he knew nothing of it, so they think.

_Do you like to be praised by answering everyone's expectations? Will your smile always be beautiful even if you hide your true self?_

Sasuke continued to use his fire jutsu on the door, while Ino and Sakura came and poured water on it cooling it down making there hole bigger and bigger.

"It's almost big enough for someone to fit through?" Shikamaru said

"Good because this is taking a lot of Chakra" Sasuke said Shikamaru nodded and they continued

_Just dreaming the beginning then waking up the continuation can be reached someday by myself_

Hinata was standing behind Sasuke when she gasped, everyone looked at her. "Naruto "everyone looked back at the door there was Naruto. The Nine-tail fox demons Chakra surrounding him, he was barely standing.

_The most important thing is always without any shape even if you have it or lose it you'll never know_

Hinata didn't care if there was barely enough room for her, she just wanted Naruto. Hinata ran over to him just in time for him to fall into her arms.

_Turning sadness into kindness_

The Nine-tailed Fox's chakra was disappearing "hin,..Hinata "Naruto said

_Your uniqueness into strength_

Naruto smiled at Hinata, she smiled back. Naruto closed his eyes; his whole weight came down on Hinata. Hinata sat down, holding Naruto close crying because she didn't want to lose him. Not yet it was soon he was too young.

_Its okay to get lost so begin walking once again, once again_

The others surrounded Hinata and Naruto, while the girls comforted her. They all felt so sorry for her, though they hated to say it they didn't want to see Naruto die either.

15 minutes later ,…

The eight of them, reached the hospital where Naruto was supposed to be turns out. The hospital people had been looking for Naruto, he had run away and not told anyone anything. Naruto was put in intensive care, though they had a hard getting rid of Hinata from Naruto side. Hinata finally left the nurses do there job after a little help from Neji and Sakura, Ten-ten and Ino.

_Unfair adults are always giving lectures every time we meet being unable to show their true selves they get grouchy as they get hurt. Getting the new wind on your side it's now okay to search for the blue bird._

Hinata sat outside the Hospital, hands folded staring at the ground below her. The world seemed to stop spinning, time stood still. Hinata dared a look at the sky, it looked as though it was going to rain. Thinking about the rain only made Hinata cry, silent tears.

_The most important thing is always without any shape even if you have it or lose it you'll never know. Turning sadness into kindness_

Hinata tried to stop crying telling her self that's not what Naruto would want. Though she could only kid herself so long, before her fears came back.

_Your uniqueness into strength it's okay to get lost so begin walking_

Hinata watched as one drop fell, then 2 then 3. The drops turned into a down pour people all around Hinata ran inside, but she didn't she just sat there. Hinata then remembered a quote she had once heard "I love walking in the rain cause then one can see me crying". Hinata stared up at the sky as if it held some answers that she didn't know about.

_It's natural like the rainbow that somehow appears after tears the rain stopped_

What was Hinata to do, Naruto was dieing on her. Who else was there?

_So the most important thing is always without any shape even if you have it or lose it you'll never know_

Little did she know she had one very worried Cousin, who was watching wanting to help but didn't know how?

_Turning sadness into kindness your uniqueness into strength_

The rain slowed down, 1 drop, 2 drops, 3drops. Hinata stared one last time at the sky debating weather to stay or to go, but she went inside. Back into the hospital, back to Naruto's side, hoping, wishing for everything to turn out just fine in the end.

_Believing that you should be able to do it once again, once again once again, are you ready?_

* * *

A/N: Believe it or not that song is the American version of I think the 3rd Naruto opening It's by little by Little though I don't know the Title . I have so many Idea's for this story right I can't stop writing anyways I felt that . that was a good place to stop for this chapter. R&R please 


	7. Hero, Where Is Our Hero?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Nickelback's song Hero

**Chapter 5: Hero**

Hinata stared down at Naruto face, Naruto told her everything was going to be just fine. But that's not what his eyes told her, that told the opposite to, worry.

_I am so high. I can hear heaven._

Naruto could see the fear and sadness in Hinata's smile. Naruto knew something was wrong.

"_What's going on?" _

"**_I don't know kid" the fox replied_**

"_What do you mean? "_

"**_It's like you're shutting down"_**

"_What!"_

"**_Yes it seems like you're body is shutting down on you for no reason and I can't stop it "_**

Naruto looked at the rain falling softly outside, and then back to Hinata. Naruto moved his hand and reached over and grabbed Hinata's.

_I am so high. I can hear heaven._

Hinata was jumped out of her trance by Naruto's hand, but held it tight. Hinata wished things would go back to the way they were when they were genin, rookies. But nothing was changing.

_Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

**_Am supposed to be the Hero but what can I do here, like this_** Naruto thought

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

Sakura was standing in the doorway of the waiting room, Naruto was only allowed one visitor at a time. Sakura stood there smoking a cigarette, **_what more can we do but stand here and wait but I just can't _**Sakura thought. She took one last puff of smoke, and put it out in the ash tray and started walking out the door.

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Sakura sat at the very top of a tree staring down at the village, wondering what happened and where it went wrong. **_"To be the greatest Hokage that's my dream then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like am somebody, somebody important_**_" _Naruto's voice echoed in her head, "but you already are important Naruto"

_Someone told me love will ALL save us._ Yea that's a lie, love hasn't given me a thing.

_But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling_

Neji was staring out the window of the hospital, Ten-ten was asleep in one of the chairs.

_That world never came_

"**_You say that destiny can't be changed" "you say that everyone's destiny is decided at birth" "those who are born to be hokage, will be hokage"_**_I guess you weren't one of them Naruto _Neji thought

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait_. Neji walked away, he couldn't stand just standing there waiting.

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Neji turned to see 2 birds flying away, Neji felt like a bird in a cage again wishing he could just fly away.

_Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do._

Hinata felt like she was watching the world end before her eyes, but it wasn't the world that was ending. It was just her world ending and her heart breaking into a million pieces before her eyes.

"**_Sniff sniff, why am I so different. What sets me apart?" "Hinata! Don't do this " "I don't give up and I don't back down that's my nido , my ninja way"_** Tears fell down Hinata's face , Naruto reached over and wiped away her tears. She tried to smile for his sake more then her own.

_And they say that a hero can save us._  
_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

Hinata reached up and touched Naruto's hand, his hand was cold and lifeless. Naruto smiled at her, he closed his eyes. They didn't open again, his hand fell from Hinata's face. Nurses and Doctors rushed in and Hinata couldn't stand it and ran out of the room, only to be stopped by her cousin. Hinata kept yelling for Neji to let go, but he didn't he just held her close. Hinata gave in and started to calm down, she realized that she wasn't the only one who loved him.

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Naruto's Laughing rang in her head she started crying again.

The next day everyone was in black even Juyria and Tsunade. Hinata stared at the grave where he was, nothing moved though she knew nothing would.

_And they're watching us (Watching Us)_

**_"Hehehehe" _**Sakura looked up at the sky, _strange I thought I heard Naruto laughing_.

_And they're watching us (Watching Us)_

**_"You better win"_** Sasuke looked up at the Sky, and Naruto's face in the clouds grinning down at him_ Dobe_ Sasuke smirked

_As we all fly away._

A bird took off from behind, Naruto's grave it's wings flapping as it flew through the air, freely.

A/N: please R&R


End file.
